Aftermath
by Missy1259
Summary: Sara comes home after the accident.  Where does the road for her lead next? GSR guarenteed.


None of the characters from CSI are mine. Although I wish

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara lay in the white hospital bed at the Desert Palms Hospital. Her breathing was still eratic and hesitant but her condition had been steadied. Her arm was in a cast and was lightly resting on a pillow. Grissom sat beside her asleep in a chair. He had been there all night. While he dreamed, Sara's eyes faintly fluttered open. She slowly turned her head to the side to take in a sleeping Grissom. She reached her right hand over to touch his arm.

"Grissom," Sara faintly said.

His eyes suddenly flew open taking in where he was. "Sara, how are you feeling?" he said with sleep in his voice.

Sara looked at him with tears in her eyes. Her voice was gone for the moment and Grissom understood. Grissom stood up and took her hand. She closed her eyes and he felt her hand relax into his.

"Sara, you're a strong woman. We have Natalie don't worry."

Grissom reached up and touched her face. Sara grimaced with pain from her scars but also half smiled at the warmth of his hand.

"Don't...leave," she managed to squeak out.

"I never will," Grissom replied.

Grissom sat back down still holding her hand. "Sara, I," he paused, "I love you ."

Sara squeezed her response back to his hand.

The static voice of the dispatcher came over Brass's radio. He responded then radioed Catherine since Grissom was out on another case.

"Hey Cath. We got a 419 at the Flamingo. Gather up the CSI's and head out."

"On my way," Catherine responded.

Catherine went to the locker room just in time to find Nick and Warrick ready and waiting.

"Hey guys! We've got a case. 419 at the Flamingo," she stated.

"Does anyone know how Sara is doing?," Nick asked.

He worried about Sara. Sara had always been there for him and when news of her disappearance leaked out , he was surely upset. Sara had become his best friend for as long as he could remember being a CSI. Coming back to reality he heard Catherine talking.

"Sara is doing okay. They said she is in stable condition and will be released today. You know Sara is one of the bravest CSI we know," Catherine smiled.

"Yeah," Nick barely said with a nod from Warrick.

"Ok lets head out. Brass is waiting," Catherine mentioned to bring them away from their thoughts. As they left Catherine patted Nick on the back. "She's okay. Don't worry."

Meanwhile, Grissom went about his usual routine at the crime scene. He was almost done with the processing when Greg came in the kitchen door carrying his evidence bags.

"Hey Greg! How far are we?"

"Well everything is pretty much finished here but the body is just now being taken away by David," he responded solemly. There was a slight pause between their conversation. Greg broke the silence.

"Is Sara okay?"

Grissom stopped what he was doing and stood up straightening his black pants. "She's hanging in there."

"I heard she's getting out of there today. I think I'll stop by her place tomorrow or something," Greg answered.

"Yeah, she needs our support," Grissom responded.

A hint of tension mixed with awkwardness filled the room. Greg knew they were in a relationship together. It was obvious to him. Plus the fact that Sara had hinted here and there. Greg and Grissom stayed quiet for awhile. After they had gathered their cases and evidence they headed back to the lab.

Grissom pulled the black Tahoe into a cramped Desert Palms Hospital parking lot. When he stepped out of the vehicle the heat hit him like a moving truck. "No wonder there were so many people at the hospital," Grissom thought. The heat was able to destroy a species. He closed the door and walked up to the entrance. When he passed the front desk the secretary nodded at him. When Grissom reached Sara's room he noticed her T.V. was on. Knocking before he walked in he smiled to himself. Sara was still laying in her bed but she was dressed now and ready to go.

Sara smiled as she saw Grissom walk in. "How was work? Does anyone miss me yet?" she laughed.

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm so ready to get outta hear," she said.

Grissom walked over to her side and took her hand. She grinned and squeezed his hand. The nurse came in with a wheelchair for the ride to the parking lot. Sara sat down and propped her arm up.

As soon as they got to Sara's house they both sighed with relief.

"So everyone knows?"

"Pretty much. It's my fault, when you were missing I said that the only reason Natalie did this was because we took Earnie Dell away from her and so she took the only thing I had ever loved,"Grissom said shyly. "I thought I had lost you Sara," He paused then sighed.

Sara turned around in her seat and looked at his face. She took in his worn features and his grey-brown hair. It seemed like he had aged so much in only one week. His eyes had a longing in them a hint of sadness. Sara smiled at him. He smiled back.

Grissom turned away and said, "I really thought you were gonna die out there. I didn't thing we would ever find you. While you were missing all I could thing about is how much I love you and care about you."

Sara was still looking at him as he faced her again. She saw the tears in his eyes. Gently she lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek, letting her fingers feel his skin. Grissom closed his eyes.

"Gil, the whole time I was out there I thought Natalie had won. When everyone found me I didn't remember anything except for seeing your name on your vest. That's when I knew that I was safe."

"I couldn't leave you Sara," Grissom said with a shakiness to his voice. He took Sara's hand in his and held it for a minute. "Let's talk some more inside," he said.

Grissom helped Sara out of the Tahoe and wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. They walked up to her apartment and got inside to a dark and lonely room. Sara seated herself on the couch while Grissom put a pot of coffee on. He waked over to the other side of the room to open the curtains. Sara's apartment overlooked the vast land of Vegas and casinos. He gazed out for a moment then snapped back to reality. Grissom walked over and sat next to Sara. She had her eyes closed and her head resting against the couch. He touched her arm gently.

Sara opened her eyes. "It's all so crazy Gil."

"Yeah a little bit too crazy," he replied. "I probably shouldn't stay too long here. Greg said he wanted to come visit you."

"Please stay till your shift starts." She looked at him.

"Of course," Grissom smiled.

Sara knew she was completely safe from harm with Grissom there.

"Will you stay with me for awhile?"

"I was planning on it," Grissom said.

"Thanks," Sara paused, "I need you."

"I need you too Sara."

Sara kicked off her shoes and moved her cast to the pillow Grissom had set up for her. Grissom laid his jacket across the couch and pulled down a blanket over her. She laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Grissom kissed her forehead lightly and nestled down. Sleep was greatly welcomed.


End file.
